


black and white

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: ali, ashlyn, some semi-coordinating outfits, and a pre-SuperBowl party





	black and white

Ali and Ash are getting ready to go out to a party they had just been invited to earlier that day with two of their national team teammates and good friends. What was supposed to be a short trip to Houston for Ali to do a SuperBowl promo has turned into a weekend of parties, which will culminate in their attendance at the puppy bowl tomorrow morning. They’re getting ready to go out, slowly dressing. Ali is wearing fitted white pants and her black bralette, and takes her matching white jacket off the hanger. 

“Good thing you had the foresight to get two of those,” Ash motions to Ali’s black bralette, matching the one she wore the night before, which had ended up getting a little roughed up in the heat of the moment when they finally got back to their room last night. 

“Please. When have you ever been able to wait to get my bra off before you go for my chest,” Ali replies with a bit of sass, and Ash chuckles. She turns to help Ali pull the jacket on, securing it in the  middle of her torso. She lets her fingers linger on Ali’s torso, brushing her thumb across the peep of bare skin above the waistband of her white pants. 

“Ash….” Ali starts, her voice low and quiet. “You need to get dressed.” 

“I know,” Ash replies, thumbing the fabric of her jacket and slowly moving her hand to brush just under her black bra. 

“What time is it?” Ali asks, closing her eyes as she appreciates the sensual feel of Ashlyn’s hand slowly touching her torso as she runs her finger along Ali’s taught abs. 

“6,” Ash replies, peeking at her phone on the bed in front of her. 

“Hmmm we have like, five minutes maybe,” Ali mutters, her lips turning up into a small smile. Not a moment later, she feels her back hit the wall closest to them and she smiles against her girlfriend’s lips when they meet her own in a hot, desperate kiss. 

“Don’t get me dirty,” Ali mumbles after Ash reaches around to grab Ali’s ass. 

“I won’t get your ass dirty, but I will get your mind dirty,” Ash tries, and Ali just laughs, her head falling back and gently hitting the wall behind her. 

“Why don’t you just leave the dirty talk to me, sweetie,” Ali teases, a huge smirk on her face. Ashlyn just kisses it off of her, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth and making her head spin. Ali rakes her short, perfectly painted nails down Ashlyn’s back, moaning softly into her mouth as they make out. 

“You’re going to mess up my hair,” Ali breaks the kiss, mumbling against Ashlyn’s lips. “And my makeup. Plus, you’ll be horny all night.” 

“We’ll both be horny all night, either way,” Ash clarifies, kissing Ali’s soft, slightly swollen lips once more before groaning and breaking away from her gorgeous girl. Ali just smiles, knowing Ashlyn is right but not wanting to admit it. 

Once Ali checks the time, she gasps dramatically and then begins to panic, quickly fixing up her makeup and making Ashlyn turn around to change.    
“Hm, I thought you weren’t horny,” Ash teases as she turns her back to Ali to pull her shirt and over her head and then slip on her suit jacket. 

“Fuck you,” Ali mumbles, and Ash just taps her ass lightly as she walks by her on her way to the bathroom. 

“I wish,” Ash retorts. 

They’re only four minutes late to meet Kelley and Allie in the lobby, which Ash considers a win. There are only three seats in the back of the car, so Ali oh-so-kindly volunteers herself to sit on Ashlyn’s lap. 

“Ya know, you aren’t that light,” Ash groans, and Ali turns to kiss her cheek. 

“You can sit on my lap on the way home, okay grumpy?” Ali says, her voice soft and charming, and Ash nods in agreement. She takes this opportunity to use her hand farthest from her friends to tease the skin under the waistband of Ali’s pants. Her hand is out of the visibility of their friends, and Ali lets her touch her for a few minutes. Ash pushes the envelope, and runs her fingers across the string of Ali’s thong, and Ali sends her a death glare, feeling wetness pool between her legs with Ashlyn’s teasing. Ash simply looks at her with a look of innocence and curiosity. 

“Paws. Off,” Ali insists, pulling Ashlyn’s hand out of her pants and holding it between her own. 

 

They very purposefully insert Allie between them on the red carpet, partially for the sake of symmetry, as Ali and Ash are somewhat coordinated and Allie is wearing beige, and partially to prevent the couple from getting too handsy. It’s a long night of dancing and music and fun, and it’s just dark enough for them to touch a little without it be overt. Ali presses her back to Ashlyn’s front and grinds against her for a minute. Ash wraps her arms around Ali’s waist, and whispers a "damn you're gorgeous" in her ear, letting her lips run against the shell of Ali’s ear. Ali pulls away, knowing she doesn’t have the resolve to taunt Ash anymore. They drink, and get they touchier as the night goes on. At one point, the four of them head to the bathroom together, and in her drunken haze, Ali almost grabs the wrong person to kiss, leading everyone into a fit of giggles. Ali drops her head onto Allie’s shoulder and laughs, blushing deeply as Ash wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind. 

“Would you like to tell me something, babe?” Ash asks, and Ali turns in her grasp to face her girlfriend. 

“Ya. I really want you take me home,” Ali replies, before kissing Ash soundly. 

“Alright, love birds, making me feel lonely and single,” Kelley teases, pushing Ali and Ash into the bathroom line. 

“I can’t believe we are their parents,” Allie adds, and Ali gasps exaggeratedly, her drunkenness showing. 

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself,” Ali mumbles. 

“Sweetie, you just almost kissed the wrong person,” Ashlyn reminds her.   
  
“It wasn’t nearly as close as you’re making it out to be!” Ali insists. An empty stall opens up, and Ali pulls Ashlyn with her towards it. 

“Ali, go by yourself,” Ash laughs. Ali huffs but agrees. 

Ash turns to mouth the word “water” to Kelley and Allie while pointing to the stall Ali is in, and her friends nod in agreement. After everyone uses the bathroom, they head over to the bar, and Ali gulps down her glass of water enthusiastically. Over the next hour or so, Ali sobers up a bit, and before they realize it, the party is over and they’re getting a car to head back to their hotel. 

“Get in, Al,” Kel insists, stumbling towards the car. In their quest to help Ali sober up, they’d lost track over the tiny one in leather-- and now Kelley was the too-drunk one. Ali was walking barefoot to the car, after having insisted her feet hurt, and she held her shoes in one hand. 

“ASHLYN” Ali calls, pushing her girlfriend towards the car. “You’re on my lap.” 

“I know, babe,” Ash replies, following Ali into the backseat so that she can get settled on her girlfriend’s lap. 

“Hold my shoes,” Ali insists, not having any room with Ash on top of her. Allie and Kel file into the car, and they immediately befriend their uber driver. Somehow, Allie convinces him to crank the radio, and before they know it, they’re singing and bopping back and forth. Ali laughs against Ashlyn’s back, and trails her lips to softly start kissing the exposed skin of the back of Ashlyn’s neck. Kelley smirks at Ali from across the backseat, and Ali subtly flips her the middle finger. 

Luckily, the drive is rather short. Ali has her hands both on Ashlyn’s thighs, rubbing gently, and her patience is wearing thin by the time they arrive at the hotel. They make sure that Allie has an eye on Kel before making a break for their room. Ali holds Ashlyn around her waist from behind and starts talking in her ear as they walk down the hall. “I’ve been so ready for you all night,” and “can’t wait to fuck you senseless.” 

Ash unlocks their door, and they stumble into the room. Ali finds herself slammed into the wall closest to the door, Ashlyn’s hands on her as they kiss. Ali frantically begins to unbutton Ashlyn’s shirt, from the bottom moving upwards, as her tongue battles for dominance. 

“I’m so wet,” Ali mumbles against Ashlyn’s lips, and Ash moans into her mouth as she starts to unbutton Ali’s pants, leaving them unbuttoned but still zipped up. Ash steps back, shrugging off her jacket before helping Ali to take off her own jacket. Ash unzips Ali’s white pants and Ali steps out of them, leaving her in her black bralette and beige lacy thong. Ashlyn takes off her bowtie and Ali unbuttons the rest of her shirt, pushing it over her shoulders. Ash kicks off her shoes and Ali helps her take her pants off, leaving her in her tight black boxer shorts and her dainty white bra. They make their way to the bed and Ash pushes Ali down onto it, going for her neck. 

Ali arches her back as Ashlyn kisses and bites the skin on her neck and collarbone, pausing at her pulse point to suck gently and make Ali writhe underneath her. Ali puts both of her hands in ashlyns short, soft hair, pushing her face further into her skin. Ash reaches under Ali and slips a hand across the back of her nude thong to squeeze her ass with one hand while she runs the fingers of her other hand across Ali's exposed tattoo, tracing the German script across her ribcage. Ash pulls back slightly to slowly lower the straps of Ali's bralette, leaving it on as she moves to kiss the top of her breasts and the valley between them. She slips a leg between Ali's and her brunette moans softly as she starts to rub her body against Ashlyn’s. Ash teases Ali's nipples over the thin fabric; running her teeth against it and kissing her nipples gently. 

"Take if off" Ali demands, and Ashlyn, who is not in the business of denying her princess, complies gladly. She tosses the black bralette, which gives her slight dejavu to the night before, and then moves her mouth back to the most beautiful chest. 

“I love that bra, but I love it on the floor even more,” Ash admits, burying her face against small, perky breasts. Ash runs her tongue across Ali's left nipple and squeezes her right ass cheek at the same time, leading Ali to grind down onto the thigh between her legs and moan softly. Ash can feel the dampness of Ali’s center through her thong, and it drives her wild. She bites on Ali's nipple, gently at first, and then harder, the way Ali likes. Ali tugs hard on her hair and pushes her nipple into her mouth. Ash smirks as she soothes the now rock hard nipple with her tongue and moves to treat its counterpart similarly. 

“You’re perfect,” Ash mutters, her lips brushing Ali’s nipple. 

"Fuck’s sake Ashlyn" Ali groans, tugging on her hair and pushing her head lower. 

"So bossy" Ash teases, kissing across Ali's hard abs, pushing down on the hem of her thong to kiss and suck on Ali's PSU tattoo. She listened to Ali’s soft moan, her favorite sound, and her breathy “please.” Ash had been teasing her the entire night, and she could not handle it anymore. "I swear to fucking God Ashlyn," she groans. Ash chuckles against the bare skin of Ali's lower abdomen, enjoying seeing her strong, dominant girlfriend begging her. She kisses across the hemline of Ali's thong, before slipping her tongue under it and looking up at her horny girlfriend as she ran her tongue across the bare skin of her mound. She feels Ali tug on her hair, and decides to move along a bit, using her teeth to pull the flimsy beige fabric down her muscular thighs before discarding it next to them on the bed and spreading Ali's legs so she can crawl between them.

She kisses Ali's calves, her left and then her right, ghosting over them because she can tell from the way Ali huffs that she's not amused by the amount of time Ashlyn is taking with her body. She lingers on her thighs, because no matter how many years she's been having sex with this gorgeous woman for, she still can't get over her thighs. The thighs Ali gets frustrated with every time she tries on a pair of jeans that are hilariously big in the waist. The thighs that give her the power to score goals and serve balls and be the badass that she is on the field. Ash loves the way her inner thighs get damp like this when she's really wet, she loves to kiss them and bite them and lick them. Ali moans below her, begging her to fuck her and Ash finally slips her other hand back from its place kneading her ass and opens Ali's legs a little bit more so she can take in her scent and lick the space between her pussy and her thigh. Ash reaches one hand up and places two of her fingers on Ali's lips. The brunette gladly takes them into her mouth, sucking on them for a moment until Ashlyn removes them. Ash brings the now wet fingers between Ali's legs, running them through her soaked folds once before gently pushing them in. Ali groans and arches her body with the feeling of Ash beginning to finger her slowly. 

Ash finds a rhythm with her fingers, fucking Ali slowly and deeply as Ali rocked with her body, trying to ride her fingers. She watches for a moment- her girlfriends blissed expression, the small breasts and rock hard nipples that bounce a little with each movement, and the sight of her fingers sliding in and out of Ali at an increasingly faster pace. Eventually, she can't handle not tasting, and brings her mouth to her girlfriend’s soaked pussy as she fingers her harder and deeper. She licks all ar0und, gently sucking her lips into her mouth, before circling her clit. 

“Ash, ugh,” Ali moans, pulling on Ashlyn’s hair and writhing against her mouth and fingers. “Please, harder, faster.” 

Ash pulls her fingers out, and Ali whines. She kisses Ali’s pussy once before pulling away, watching the frustration in her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“What the fuck,” Ali mumbles, and Ash climbs up her body to kiss her hairline gently. 

“Get on top. I want you on my face,” Ash tells her, and Ali purrs agreeably. Ali pushes Ashlyn onto her back, pulling off her girlfriend’s bra and boxers and kissing her deeply. Their breasts rubbed against each other, and they both moaned as nipples touched and hardened. Ash reaches around to hold Ali’s bare ass, ond hand slipping down to tease her from behind. Ali moans into her mouth, shivering slightly, and Ash smiles against her as she crooks a finger into her from behind with her right hand, rubbing her ass with her left hand. She tries to get a rhythm with her finger, though she doesn’t have great leverage. Ali starts to rub her clit against Ashlyn’s abs, and Ash slaps her ass, gently enough not to leave any sort of mark, but hard enough to just give Ali enough pain to be pleasurable. 

“Fuck, yes,” Ali groans, before biting down on Ashlyn’s bottom lip. 

“Get up here,” Ash responds, slipping her finger out of Ali and patting her ass gently. Ali climbs up Ashlyn’s body, positioning herself over her face. Ash holds Ali’s hips and Ali grips the headboard in front of her, leading it to squeak loudly. 

“Fuck,” Ali mumbles. She figures she can hold herself up, at least for a little while, and moves one hand to her nipple instead, resting the other in Ashlyn’s hair as she lowers herself down so that she can begin to ride her girlfriend’s face. This is quite possibly both of their favorite positions; Ali’s favorite for receiving, Ashlyn’s favorite for giving. Ali has a bit of a dominant streak, and there’s something so vulnerable and sexy about riding Ashlyn’s tongue. Ash, on the other hand, loves few things more than eating Ali out so intimately. Ali holds herself up for as long as she can as Ash happily coated her face in Ali’s arousal, bringing her closer to the edge with east thrust of her tongue. She lets Ali take charge, her girlfriend grinding on her face as she took a more passive role, squeezing Ali’s ass and helping her hold herself up. She can feel Ali’s body weakening in her hands, collapsing more of top of her as she desperately chases an orgasm. Ali tugs Ashlyn’s short hair hard, and Ash groans into her in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“More,” Ali begs, trying to move her hips impossibly harder and faster, and Ash wants to laugh, because there isn’t much more to be had, but she’s too focused on Ali’s pleasure. She’s been having sex with the same woman for more than six years, six glorious, pleasure-filled years, of course, and she knows just how Ali likes it; just the amount of pressure on her clit that will push her over the edge, the pitch of her moans when she gets close, and the fact that she always shivers before she comes. 

By the time Ali comes, Ash is holding her body up above her with her strong arms, helping Ali to ride out her orgasm as she loses control of her muscles. Ash helps Ali roll off her and collapse next to her, and tucks her into her side, stroking her hair and kissing her jaw as Ali regains her breath and enjoys her moments of pleasure, eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Ali turns to her, and chuckles when she sees her mouth, nose, and cheeks glistening. 

“Your face is soaked,” Ali teases, and Ash chuckles. 

“That’s all you, babe,” Ash replies, kissing Ali’s cheek gently. 

“Better be all me,” Ali retorts, placing a hand on the top of Ashlyn’s thigh. 

“Was that good?” Ash asks, and Ali rolls her eyes at the silly question. 

“It’s always good,” Ali mumbles, turning to kiss her softly before biting her bottom lip. “The best thing I ever did is fall in love with a goalkeeper,” she teases, tracing Ashlyn’s tattooed arm. 

“You’re just saying that because you like having someone to hold you up when you come,” Ash replies, her lips brushing Ali’s as they bantered. 

“No shame,” Ali teases, gently biting Ashlyn’s bottom lip before rolling on top of her. “Your turn.” Ali kisses down Ashlyn’s neck and across her shoulder tattoos, taking in the scent that is so uniquely her girlfriend. 

“How do you want it?” Ali asks, massaging Ashlyn’s thigh as she kisses her way to breasts, teasing the underside and biting gently on the soft, sensitive skin. 

“Your mouth on me, now,” Ash asks. Ali looks up at her, and Ash moans at the teasing glint in her eyes as she takes Ashlyn’s nipple in her mouth. 

“Hm… I think that can be arranged.” 

  
They don’t fall asleep until past four in the morning after multiple orgasms each. Ali falls asleep on her stomach horizontally across the bed after collapsing down mid-orgasm, much to Ashlyn’s amusement. Ash kisses her hair and in an effort not to wake her, slides next to her horizontally across the bed and pulls the covers over them, an arm around Ali’s waist and a few more kisses to her bare shoulder before she calls it a night, cuddling up to her love and closing her eyes, looking forward to getting to see lots of puppies at the Puppy Bowl the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! please let me know what you think and if you're on tumblr, follow me there! :) 
> 
> tumblr: @captain-kriegy


End file.
